Theoretical analysis, together with actual observation, appear to confirm that a rotary engine in which certain of the parts follow eccentric orbits with respect to a central axis can take advantage of the centrifugal effects thus generated in such a way that the net force in one direction on the device as whole exceeds the net force in the opposite direction. The vehicle to be disclosed herein is designed to take advantage of this unbalanced force effect in order to produce push or lift which can propel the vehicle.
In addition to the engine described in the parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 558,831 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,179, use may also be made of the earlier version of that engine, described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 376,695, filed May 10, 1982 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,316, and entitled "IMPROVEMENTS IN INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINES".